Card Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the opening sequence to Card Escape 3 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Kei - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Yumi - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Aki - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Doctor Tomoki - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Gorriliac - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *and more Transcript *(the world is quiet and peaceful until some cards appear all of a sudden and flee. The locations are located at every place) *Scuttlebutt: I'm Scuttlebutt. *Cyril Sneer: Go back to where you were. *Sheriff of Nottingham: Here we go. I love taxes. They're all mine. *Madame Mousey: Let's dance! *Merlock: Let's do it. *Ben Ravencroft: Think you have what it takes? *Cards: Come and get us, Card Catchers! *Timmy Brisby: Stop those cards! *Olivia Flaversham: What are you up to? *Timmy Brisby: I know. I know. *Olivia Flaversham: There they go! Don't let them get away! *Timmy Brisby: Here we go! *Olivia Flaversham: Let's do it! *Timmy Brisby and Olivia Flaversham: Transform! *Narrator: Ape Escape 3! *Dr. Robotnik: I trust that everything is to your satisfaction, huh? My dear friend Ben Ravencroft... *Ben Ravencroft: It's perfect. Very well, let's team up. *Dr. Robotnik: Wonderful! An exquistive decision. Finally, it begins! My revenge against those, who laughed at me! (laughs) *Narrator: Meanwhile... At The Severn Valley Railway at Kidderminster... *(Meanwhile, at Kidderminster station, on the Severn Valley Railway, Hinton Manor No. 7819, a Great Western Railway 4-6-0 Manor class engine, being in black livery, carrying two headlamps on each side of his bufferbeam, and hauling seven chocolate and colored coaches, arrives at the station, piloted by Timmy Brisby and Olivia Flaversham, but comes to a halt, then stops to blow off steam with Olivia singing) *Delia Ketchum: Hello, Timmy. Nice engine you've got. *Timmy Brisby: Thanks. I'm glad you like this engine. The engine is Hinton Manor, in black livery, and No. 7819, when he was built in 1939, since I've arrived to practice. (climbs out of Hinton Manor's cab and shakes hands with Delia) *Delia Ketchum: Okay. *Olivia Flaversham: (dusts her hands) Is Delia here? *Delia Ketchum: Hey! Nice singing you've got, Olivia. *Olivia Flaversham: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. But there's something I may want to say to you. *Delia Ketchum: What is it? *Olivia Flaversham: There are cards all throughout the town! They're all over the TV! Uh... Anyway... Anyway... This is huge! *Timmy Brisby: Oh! I say! *Olivia Flaversham: Oh, Timmy! There you are! *Timmy Brisby: Huh? There's someone talking on the TV. *Tallulah: Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Delia Ketchum! Timmy Brisby! And Olivia Flaversham! I'm so pleased to see you both safe! *Timmy Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, and Delia Ketchum: Tallulah? *Tallulah: I'll give you details later, but here's what's the problem... Alright. Those cards are loose again. They're out causing trouble all over the world! This time, they're broadcasting weird television shows! *Delia Ketchum: That sounds kinda fun... *Tallulah: Wrong! Their shows are so stupid that anyone, watching, becomes... ...a mindless couch potato! Now I don't want to scare you... For as you may know... Barry B Benson, Fievel Mousekewitz, and even, Professor Oak have all been affected! *Timmy Brisby: What?! *Olivia Flaversham: Well, that's not good! *Delia Ketchum: Oh my! *Tallulah: But don't worry. They'll be alright. *Timmy Brisby: I do hope so. *Tallulah: If this continues, the cards will affect the whole world! Timmy! Olivia! You're going to have to help us! If you capture all the cards, then we'll put an end to their mindless TV shows! I'll teleport some monkey nets to you two! You can use them to kidnap all of the cards! Be careful, and good luck! Hey! Stop! Cut it out! (goes to stop the cards, but is no match for them, then gets affected too) *Delia Ketchum: I hope Tallulah will be okay... *Timmy Brisby: Me too. I hope she, Fievel, Barry, and Professor Oak will be okay. *Olivia Flaversham: Well, at least, now we know why things are so strange in town. *Timmy Brisby: That's the first time I've seen one of those monkeys. *Delia Ketchum: The teleport is complete! I guess it just wasn't one of Tallulah's bad jokes... (a monkey appears) Oh my! *Timmy Brisby: Yeow! *Olivia Flaversham: That looks a card, but I don't think he's going to budge an inch. *(the card escapes and flees) *Olivia Flaversham: Hey! What does he think he's doing?! *Timmy Brisby: Hey! Now, cut that out! *Delia Ketchum: Dang! He got away! *Olivia Flaversham: We'd better catch him and the others before it's too late! (her eyes turn into lovehearts when she falls in love with Fievel, who falls in love with her) After all, I've got a crush on Fievel if we meet, that is. *Narrator: That's for you to find out, isn't it? Because Ben Ravencroft is at it again! Can Timmy and Olivia do it? I hope they can. Category:Julian Bernardino